


Cooking

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [5]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Santi cooks, Wolfe watches
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Cooking

Wolfe sat in his favorite chair watching his lover in the kitchen. The past few nights had been a whirl of take out dinners or restaurant meetings where he played the quiet partner. It was a testimony to Nic’s need for peace that he was in the kitchen. Almost an hour ago, his lover had walked into the house with two bags of groceries and two bottles of wine, one white and one moscato. 

When he disappeared into the bedroom and came out in a pair of flimsy ecru pants, bare feet, and no shirt, Chris knew that he would be in trouble later on. For now he just watched as Nic chopped the onions and garlic, putting them in the pan and sauteeing them. The white wine went in next with the shrimp. Chris watched Nic’s muscles ripple with each movement and wondered how he got lucky enough to keep the man. Nic tossed the pasta into the water and finished everything up. 

He turned looking at Chris, taking a deep drink from the wine bottle. “See something you like, Amore?”

Chris got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen wrapping his arms around his lover. “Shrimp Scampi and a certain Italian chef.”

Nic kissed him lightly. “Cook my love. I am still first and foremost a soldier. I wasn’t trained in the kitchen.”

“So you think.” Chris teased back knowing all too well that Mrs. Santi would say something very different.


End file.
